<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Setting the Record Straight by Starless_Eyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272367">Setting the Record Straight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Eyes/pseuds/Starless_Eyes'>Starless_Eyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Peter Parker has receipts, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, YouTube saves the day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Eyes/pseuds/Starless_Eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his identity is revealed, Peter goes on a live stream to talk about some things and clear the air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Setting the Record Straight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Did you start it? The red light? Is it- yeah, it’s on? Okay, okay, thanks,” the boy speaking was sat with crossed legs on a blue bedspread. He bit at his lips with a furrowed brow, before wiping him palms on his thighs and taking a deep breath. “Uh, hey everyone, thanks for tuning in. I’m guessing people are actually here anyways, I’m not looking at the view count or chat right now, I think that’d be waaay too distracting… Okay, um, I didn’t write a script or anything, I just wanted to talk about some stuff. I do have some notes, just so I don’t forget anything.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He picks up a sheet of paper off the bed and glances at, chuckling slightly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Okay, I’m actually glad I have this, ‘cause I already forgot something. Hi. My name is Peter Parker. I’m doing this livestream because of the broadcast that went out three days ago, to talk about the accusations Mysterio made against me. Uh, because Mr. Jameson was right, I am Spider-Man. And I want people to know my side of the story. This is gonna take a while, so uh, get comfy I guess? I got my powers about three years ago. I made a suit out of some old clothes and started trying to help people. Stopping car jackings, muggings, stuff like that. I’m not trying to say it was the right thing to do, I know most of what I’ve done these past few years has been outside the law. Vigilantism, I guess. But I only ever tried to help people.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“And then- then Tony Stark showed up in my living room,” Peter pauses, taking a deep breath and looking away from the camera. He reaches forward and grabs a glass of water, drinking a bit and setting it back down. After a few seconds to compose himself he looks back and continues, “and he changed my life.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Peter explains how Mr. Stark surprised him with a new suit. How he became a mentor when Peter was dealing with Vulture, how he had been invited to join the Avengers but declined, because Queens still needed someone to watch over it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“And everything was quiet for awhile then. I went back to high school by day and Spider-Man-ing at night. One day I was going to the MOMA for a class trip though, and I looked out the school bus window and saw a massive spaceship hovering over the city. I asked my friend, who’s known I’m Spider-Man for awhile now, to make a distraction so I could slip off the bus. I found Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, Doctor Strange, and Mr. Wong and tried to help them fight. Doctor Strange was taken by one of the people, and I followed Mr. Stark to try and rescue him. Followed him into a spaceship that was heading to a different planet. We met a group of people, they called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, and together we fought Thanos.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Silence.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We lost though. And the Blip happened, and I… died? I guess. I don’t really remember. One minute I was looking at Mr. Stark, then I woke up on the ground with Doctor Strange and the others, minus Nebula and Mr. Stark. Then I was back on Earth and fighting Thanos and his army again. And we won this time.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Silence again. Peter scrubbed his hands over his face before putting them behind him to lean back. “Mr. Stark used the stones to get rid of them. Then he died.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Peter puts his head back and just stares blankly at the ceiling. Still looking up he continues quietly, “I miss him so much. He was just so- so good, ya know. He saved me once, when I was a kid. During that Stark expo with the hammer bots, I was ten and he was my hero. I had a costume, mask and a gauntlet, and I there was a bot there in front of me and I was, ya know-“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He looks back at the camera and does the pose, hand outstretched and palm forward. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Tony landed right there next to me, blasted the thing, and said ‘nice work kid,’ like I hadn’t almost gotten myself killed,” Peter is quiet for a second before, “And yet I was so angry with him after the expo, for so long. Because I had gone with my uncle, but- but he was killed by one of the bots. And I was so angry, because at the time Iron Man was my hero. He could do anything! I was just like, 8 I think? And I just, didn’t understand why Iron Man didn’t save Ben. I know how unfair that is, I realized even before I got my powers. Heroes can’t save everyone. Tony saved so many people that night, in the chaos. My uncle was actually the only casualty.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Peter shakes his head and looks a bit rueful.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Anyways, that was way off topic, sorry I kinda got a bit carried away thinkin’ about Tony. So uh, I talked about…” Peter mumbles too quietly for the mic to pic up, looking down at the list. “Okay, so after the Blip was reversed, I was back to high school like 5 years hadn’t passed. Nick Fury, formerly of S.H.I.E.L.D, tried to contact me, but I didn’t want to talk to him. I- honestly, I didn’t even want to be Spider-Man anymore. I tried leaving the suit behind when I went to Europe on a class trip, but my aunt packed it without me knowing. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Then Fury came to talk to me in person, saying something big and bad was happening and he needed help, and he introduced me to Mysterio.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Quentin Beck. I was told he was a man from another universe. That when the Blip happened, something tore in the multiverse and brought Beck and monsters known as Elementals through to our world,” Peter shakes his head, “That was all a lie Beck made up. He was from this Earth, he used to work for Stark Industries. He created the simulation that Mr. Stark called B.A.R.F. With Mr. Stark’s death, he and other employees who felt they’d been treated unfairly by the company joined together. Beck wanted to be the ‘next Iron Man,’ so he used the holographic inventions that he and the other former employees had worked on to fool everyone. The Elementals were just hundreds of drones projecting an image someone had made. Beck used video effects to make himself look like a superhero, and he used video effects and real weapons to create monsters for him to fight. Monsters that killed people, so he could just- swoop in and save the rest.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“When I realized what was going, I stopped him. The footage he gave to the Bugle was manipulated. My mask records everything I do. That’s why this response is a few days late, because I’ve already uploaded all the footage my mask recorded when I was in Europe, completely unedited. It is a lot of footage, so it took a while to upload it all. Once I’m finished with this stream, I’m going to make it public, right on this channel. There are some time jumps because I met with Beck and Mr. Fury out of suit sometimes. But I promise, every second that I was wearing the mask will be shown. And uh sometimes I like, push the mask up halfway on my face, so some of the footage is just like, the sky and me talking to people. And in that video, there’s gonna be time stamps in the descriptions for like, when I was on the bridge with Beck for example and when I spoke with Mr. Fury and Beck. The important parts, I guess.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I promise, I never did any of the bad stuff Beck said I did. Maybe other bad stuff has happened, because of me, but nothing was ever intentional. I- I just wanted to help people. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That’s all I ever wanted to do. If something bad happened to you because of something I did, then I just want to apologize to you now. There’s nothing I can say to undo what I’ve done, but I truly am sorry if anything I’ve done has hurt you in any way.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He looked straight at the camera, thinking of the last time he saw Liz before she moved, and wondered if she would ever forgive him for getting her father arrested. If she would realize that he was mostly apologizing to her in the moment. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I got these powers without any instructions for how to use them, and I’ve just tried to do as much good with them as I can. Did you-?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He looks behind the camera for a second before looking back.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah, those videos are public now in a playlist, I split them by weeks over the time I was in Europe just because there’s so much footage. Like I said there are timestamps, and the bridge video is the last one in the playlist if you specifically want to watch that one. Thank you for your time.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Peter smiled a bit and nodded at the camera before looking behind it and nodding again. It goes on for a few more seconds before cutting to black.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I thought about how easy it would be to disprove Beck if the mask recorded everything. I don't remember if that's something that's ever mentioned in the movies but it seems like it would be a thing. The Peter Parker vlogs from Civil War kinda inspired the idea too. Let me know if you liked it, either with a comment or a kudos. And feel free to point out any typos so I can fix them, please and thanks :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>